One strategy for treating methamphetamine and similar compound addictions is the use of immunopharmacotherapeutics to elicit production of antibodies, which will bind the drugs of abuse and alter their pharmacokinetic properties in a manner that reduces or eliminates drug use. An added advantage is that immunopharmacotherapies can be used in combination with other medications to obtain an addictive or synergenic effect. This supplement to R37DA005477 involves designing, synthesizing, and coupling methamphetamine haptens to appropriate proteins (BSA, OVA, others) and to produce conjugates for use in developing monoclonal antibodies as pharmacotherapies to treat methamphetamine and other stimulant addictions.